Natsume Mahiro
Introduction おとなしく物静かだが、さらりと辛らつな言葉を口にする。照れ隠しでそっけない態度やきつい言葉を返してしまい、あとで後悔することもしばしば。文芸部では文芸作品を発表する一方で、密かに恋愛小説を書いている。 Description A 2nd year affiliated to the Literature Club of enjoyed reading Romance Novels as well as writing one, although she hides this. Appearance and Personality Role in anime Mahiro is just like her game counterpart, a member of the literary club and seems to be close friends with 3erd year student Fumio Murakami, as they are often seen together. She makes her first appearance in episode 5, where she volunteered along side with Fumio to help out in the school cafeteria. In Episode 7, she is the the main character, as the story center around her. There she tries to complete a story she has been written for years now, but for some reason could not finished it. Fumio then decide to give it a read and was so amazed by it, that she wanted to see the continuation of the story. As more and more people read her story, so more people wanted to help her out to finished it, thus they formed the novel alliance, which consist of Tsugumi Harumiya, Yuzuki Kiriyama, Chizuru Onodera, Erena Mochizuki, Chloe Lemaire, Ishida Itsuki, Mahiru Tomura, Miss Monochrome and Fumio herself to complete the novel. At the end of the episode, she did manage to complete the story, which the other reader comment that her work would be descriped as a "masterpiece". But Ultimately she would figure out, why she could not finished it in the first place, because depp down she did not wanted the story she was writting to end, as she really liked the story. So in the end she decides to write a sequel. Trivia *Favorite Subject: Modern Literature *Hobbies: Writing and Reading Romance Novels and Doing Crossword Puzzles *Favorite Food: Kinako Mochi *Hated Food: Boiled Eggs Cards File:肝試し13 Mahiro.jpg| Test of Courage 2013 File:肝試し13+ Mahiro.jpg| Test of Courage 2013+ File:意外とﾉﾘﾉﾘ Mahiro.jpg| 意外とﾉﾘﾉﾘ File:遊園地ﾃﾞｰﾄ13 Mahiro.jpg| Amusement Park Dating 2013 File:遊園地ﾃﾞｰﾄ13+ Mahiro.jpg| Amusement Park Dating 2013+ File:夕景観覧車 Mahiro.jpg| 夕景観覧車 File:ｸﾘｽﾏｽ13 Mahiro.jpg| Christmas 2013 File:ｸﾘｽﾏｽ13+ Mahiro.jpg| Christmas 2013+ File:照れｻﾝﾀ Mahiro.jpg| 照れｻﾝﾀ File:猫ｺｽ Mahiro.jpg| Cat cosplay File:猫ｺｽ+ Mahiro.jpg| Cat cosplay+ File:ﾌﾆｬｰ!! Mahiro.jpg| ﾌﾆｬｰ!! File:GW14 Mahiro.jpg| GW14 File:GW14+ Mahiro.jpg| GW14+ File:休日謳歌 Mahiro.jpg| 休日謳歌 File:ｱﾐｭｰｽﾞﾒﾝﾄ Mahiro.jpg| Amusement File:ｱﾐｭｰｽﾞﾒﾝﾄ+ Mahiro.jpg| Amusement+ File:出来る限り Mahiro.jpg| 出来る限り File:ｼﾞｭｰﾝﾌﾞﾗｲﾄﾞ Mahiro.jpg| June bride File:ｼﾞｭｰﾝﾌﾞﾗｲﾄﾞ+ Mahiro.jpg| June bride+ File:微笑むきみ Mahiro.jpg| 微笑むきみ File:お手伝い Mahiro.jpg| Lending a Helping Hand File:お手伝い+ Mahiro.jpg| Lending a Helping Hand+ File:緊張朗読 Mahiro.jpg| 緊張朗読 File:ﾄﾛﾋﾟｶﾙ Mahiro.jpg| Tropical File:ﾄﾛﾋﾟｶﾙ+ Mahiro.jpg| Tropical+ File:ｶﾝﾈﾝﾔﾑﾅｼ Mahiro.jpg| ｶﾝﾈﾝﾔﾑﾅｼ File:夏祭り14 Mahiro.jpg| Summer festival 2014 File:夏祭り14+ Mahiro.jpg| Summer festival 2014+ File:もう一回！ Mahiro.jpg| もう一回！ File:雪の日14 Mahiro.jpg| Snow day 2014 File:雪の日14+ Mahiro.jpg| Snow day 2014+ File:手の温もり Mahiro.jpg| 手の温もり File:職業体験15 Mahiro.jpg| Work experience 2015 File:職業体験15+ Mahiro.jpg| Work experience 2015+ File:緊張の声色 Mahiro.jpg| 緊張の声色 File:お花見15 Mahiro.jpg| Ohanami (cherry blossom viewing) 2015 File:お花見15+ Mahiro.jpg| Ohanami (cherry blossom viewing) 2015+ File:桜水路 Mahiro.jpg| 桜水路 File:水族館ﾃﾞｰﾄ Mahiro.jpg| Aquarium Date File:水族館ﾃﾞｰﾄ+ Mahiro.jpg| Aquarium Date+ File:水槽越しに Mahiro.jpg| 水槽越しに File:航空博物館 Mahiro.jpg| Aviation Museum File:航空博物館+ Mahiro.jpg| Aviation Museum+ File:妄想の才能 Mahiro.jpg| 妄想の才能 File:ｽﾛｰﾗｲﾌ Mahiro.jpg| Slow Life File:ｽﾛｰﾗｲﾌ+ Mahiro.jpg| Slow Life+ File:ふうりゅう Mahiro.jpg| ふうりゅう File:ﾊﾛｳｨﾝ15 Mahiro.jpg| Halloween 2015 File:ﾊﾛｳｨﾝ15+ Mahiro.jpg| Halloween 2015+ File:この後は？ Mahiro.jpg| この後は？ File:保育士体験 Mahiro.jpg| Childcare experience File:保育士体験+ Mahiro.jpg| Childcare experience+ File:強敵に挑む Mahiro.jpg| 強敵に挑む File:時代劇 Mahiro.jpg| Historical play File:時代劇+ Mahiro.jpg| Historical play+ File:ここで一句 Mahiro.jpg| ここで一句 File:想い馳せて Mahiro.jpg| And Prominence Feelings File:想い馳せて+ Mahiro.jpg| And Prominence Feelings+ File:ｽｲｯﾁｶﾞｰﾙ Mahiro.jpg| Switchgirls File:音楽隊 Mahiro.jpg| Music Corps File:音楽隊+ Mahiro.jpg| Music Corps+ File:一難去って Mahiro.jpg| 一難去って File:ｷｬﾝﾄﾞﾙﾅｲﾄ Mahiro.jpg| Candle Night File:ｷｬﾝﾄﾞﾙﾅｲﾄ+ Mahiro.jpg| Candle Night+ File:導の先には Mahiro.jpg| 導の先には File:ひな祭り16 Mahiro.jpg| Doll festival 2016 File:ひな祭り16+ Mahiro.jpg| Doll festival 2016+ File:口内砂漠 Mahiro.jpg| 口内砂漠 File:思案中 Mahiro.jpg| Thinking File:思案中+ Mahiro.jpg| Thinking+ File:ｷﾗ★ｶﾞｰﾙ Mahiro.jpg| Kira ★ Girl File:白ﾜﾝﾋﾟｰｽ Mahiro.jpg| White dress File:白ﾜﾝﾋﾟｰｽ+ Mahiro.jpg| White dress+ File:普通の幸せ Mahiro.jpg| 普通の幸せ File:ｱﾆﾏﾙ仮装 Mahiro.jpg| Animal costume File:ｱﾆﾏﾙ仮装+ Mahiro.jpg| Animal costume+ File:…のｼﾞﾚﾝﾏ Mahiro.jpg| …のｼﾞﾚﾝﾏ File:看護師体験16 Mahiro.jpg| Nurse experience 2016 File:看護師体験16+ Mahiro.jpg| Nurse experience 2016+ File:忘れてー！ Mahiro.jpg| 忘れてー！ Category:Cool